Endearing Insult
by trulywicked
Summary: Naruto get mad when Sasuke calls him 'dobe' and the Uchiha explains why he uses the insult. SasuNaru


This is a little one-shot that I wrote for a friend on AFF. I hope you like it.

**WARNING: **There is a slight make-out scene as well as some fluffiness between men in this one-shot so if that bugs you then don't read it. If you read anyway then please don't flame the pairing.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto handed in his mission report two hours ahead of Sasuke, who had recieved a mission identical to Naruto's. Because the Uchiha should have finished at the same time as Naruto but hadn't, the blond decided to wait outside the mission office building and rub the brunette's nose in it.

He looked up as the aforementioned brunette exited the building with his trademark broody expression. Sasuke glanced at the blond leaning cockily against the wall, "What?"

Naruto grinned, "Looks like you lose teme; you finished last."

"I wasn't aware that it was a competition."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Everything's a competition with us and you lost this time. It looks like I'm better than you."

"No you're not dobe."

A blond eyebrow twitched at the familar insult, "Stop calling me that teme! I'm not dead-last anymore!"

Sasuke smirked at the irritated Uzumaki, "You have always been dead-last in some way or another and still are so I will always call you dobe because it will always be true."

Naruto took a swing at Sasuke, "Take that back!"

The Uchiha dodged the punch and pushed Naruto back against the wall, pinning the tanned wrists over the blond head. He leaned in, brushing the tip of his nose against Naruto's, "Calm down and let me explain dobe."

Naruto struggled against the Uchiha's firm grip, "No. Let me go you sadistic ass. I've had it with your insults. I'm not a weak as I once was; I'm just as good as, if not better than, you and I don't des-"

Sasuke stopped the furious torrent of words with his mouth. Naruto's eyes widened then closed as Sasuke ran his tongue along the seam of Naruto's lips. The blond opened his mouth, allowing Sasuke's tongue into the warm wet cavern. The Uchiha leisurely explored Naruto's mouth, savoring the flavor that was uniquely Naruto.

Sasuke broke the kiss, leaned in to press his body fully against Naruto's, and murmered in the Uzumaki's ear, "You will always be dobe to me because you are dead-last on the list of people I ever thought would mean more to me than anything else in this world. Well, just like everything you do, you surprised me and became the most important person I have. If I thought it would keep you safe and happy, I'd abandon my quest for revenge and that is dead-last on my list of things that I would do for someone else. So to me you will always be dobe because you're always dead-last in people's expectations and you always overcome their expectations."

Naruto's eyes snapped wide open as the Uchiha pulled back just enough so that their eyes met. The blond swallowed at the amused tenderness he saw in Sasuke's onyx gaze.

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say teme," he chuckled as Sasuke's eyebrow rose, "It's also the sweetest but I still don't like you calling me dobe."

"Well I'm not going to stop calling you dobe so consider it the closest thing to a pet name that I'll use. Besides you still call me 'teme' don't you."

"And you're proving the name as we speak. I'm pinned against a wall and being told that to my lover I'll always be dead-last. I'd call that being a bastard, wouldn't you?"

"Hn, I wouldn't know."

"Ha! I'm right and you know it! You just don't want to admit it."

"You talk too much," Sasuke shifted so that one of his legs pressed between Naruto's and his thigh was rubbing against the blond's groin. Naruto jolted as electric pleasure shot up his spine. The brunette nuzzled the tanned skin of his lover's collarbone before biting lightly. He released Naruto's wrists to cup the blond's ass and grind their lower bodies together. Naruto grasped Sasuke's shoulders and his head fell back granting the brunette more access. Sasuke began to suck on the skin, nipping occasionally, and one pale hand snaked up under an orange jacket and the shirt underneath to play over the tanned skin of Naruto's torso.

As Sasuke's hand neared the blond's nipple and Naruto was tugging at the Uchiha's shirt, a throat cleared and an amused female voice broke through their haze of lust, "You guys know you're in public right?"

Sasuke's head shot up, crashing into Naruto's jaw as they let go of each other.

"Ow! Watch it teme!"

"Hn, shut up dobe."

They turned to look at the person who had interrupted so rudely. Sakura stood there, looking as if she was going to burst into laughter at any moment and Ino was right next to her staring at them in shock.

Naruto's face turned red and Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at Sakura's expression as she said, "You two should find a more private place to molest each other."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's jacket and dragged the blond away from the two kunoichi.

Sakura gave in and started laughing as they disappeared around a corner. Ino looked at her, "Sakura, Those two are really together?"

The pinkette looked up at her stunned friend, "You didn't know? I figured it out ages ago, they've been lovers since the first chunin exam."

"But...but they're always fighting and those insults."

"Ino those insults are their version of endearments and as for the fighting? Consider it foreplay."

Sakura waited while Ino thought it over then smiled when realization dawned on the mind-mixer's face. Ino met Sakura's gaze, "That's kinda hot really."

"It gets hotter."

"Have any pictures?"  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke had released Naruto's jacket a few blocks back and now they walked side by side in silence. After a few moments, the fact that Naruto wasn't chattering the was he usually did broke through Sasuke's irritation and he stopped, looking at the blond, who had a contemplative, almost sad expression on his face.

"Dobe?"

Naruto looked at his lover, "Are you ashamed of us?"

The question was so surprising and ridiculous that Sasuke's jaw actuall dropped.

"Where the hell do you get a stupid question like that?"

"Everytime Sakura or someone sees us kiss or something, you get angry so I figured that you're ashamed of us."

"Don't be an idiot, you know how I feel about you."

"I don't, not really. You've never actually told me outright if you love me or not. You skip around it, saying things like you never thought I'd mean more to you than anything else, that I'm the most important person to you, and that you'd give up your revenge for me, but you've never once told me 'I love you'."

Sasuke opened his mouth to disagree but stopped when he realized that Naruto was right. In all the years they'd been lovers, all the times they'd kissed, made-out, and loved, all the times they'd almost died for each other, and all the times Naruto had said 'I love you', he'd never once returned the words. Hell he'd even said thet he'd severed his bonds with Naruto when the blond had shown up at Orochimaru's lair. It was no wonder Naruto felt insecure about Sasuke's feelings for him.

The Uchiha stepped up to Naruto, tugged their hitai-ates down, cupped the blond's face in his hands, and rested his forehead against Naruto's.

"I'm sorry. I get angry because I hate being interrupted. I'm not ashamed of being with you," he paused and looked into Naruto's eyes, "I love you Naruto."

Naruto trembled and a single tear fell from his eye. Sasuke caught the salty drop with his lips and wrapped his arms around the blond. Naruto burrowed into the embrace and Sasuke ran the fingers of one hand through the blond locks of his lover soothingly and smiled when he heard Naruto mumble, "Love you too teme," against his chest.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope that was okay. Please review and let me know whatcha think and if you're gonna flame either leave a detailed discription of what was wrong or leave me a way to contact you so I can ask. I'm not going to snarl at you or be nasty if you flame but I do want to know what you didn't like and how I might improve in the future. Ja ne!


End file.
